


Destiel Poem

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel Poem I wrote coming from Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Poem

I made a deal with a demon

That left me hell bound

To save my brother

I had one year to count down

 

I had to trust a demon

To kill another

But I failed, hellhounds came

And I died in front of my brother

 

They tied me up

Tortured my soul

Till they broke me

My strength became null

 

I was broken, defeated

Till you made it your mission

To grip me tight

And raise me from perdition

 

I was back on earth

Healed and alive

But I couldn't hear your voice

Till I saw you with my eyes

 

The darkest hair

Paired with the bluest eyes

Made it impossible to think

What you spoke was a lie

 

An angel from heaven

That I could believe

You were to perfect to be human

But to human to be machine

 

You fought for me

Rebelled against God

Your power and grace

Left me awed

 

You made a deal

With the king of hell

To stop me from leaving

A life you thought was swell

 

But when I did

I searched for you

If I could get my brother back

I could get you too

 

We fought the Leviathans

We fought together

Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory

I’ll go with you wherever

 

Cause I don’t care if you screw up

Cas, I don’t care what you say

You are my angel

I’m here to stay

 

You are an angel of Heaven

So open your eyes and see

I need you

For you saved me

 


End file.
